1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of joining light gauge frame members for floors, ceilings, walls and roofs and has particular utility in fabricating trusses and wall, floor and roof frames for commercial structures, industrial metal buildings, residential and multistory buildings.
2. Background of the Invention
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,848. titled Joining Metal Members and issued to the present inventor, depending collars and through holes are used. The collars are crimped and bent to join the metal members. The technique taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,848 works well as the uses it is put to. However where the members are joined only one of the holes is extruded while the other is not and is merely a hole.
It is an object of the invention to provide for a stronger connection of frame members with the use of extruded holes. In light gauge steel the goal in loading the sheet metal is to engage as much material as possible. To this end the present invention does not have merely a hole in the weaker member but both members have extrusions to make the area of engagement stronger whereby the amount of engaging material is greater.
It is further object of the invention to provide for a better engagement of one metal member to another.
It is another object of this invention to improve on U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,848 to provide for a greater area of engagement in connected frame members.
It is another object of this invention to provide for frame members that can be joined quickly and accurately in a Just In Time fashion.